


The Talk

by smilexdarling



Series: Living the Dream [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is growing up and Blaine handles it wonderfully... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Blaine unlocks the front door and steps in, taking a nice, deep breath before letting it back out and hanging up his keys and jacket. It’s the end of the work week and the cleaning service has already swept through their house today, leaving it spotless and smelling faintly of citrus. He’s got absolutely nothing to do for the next two days and all he wants to do now is go wash off his long day before his and Kurt’s date night tonight. He makes it slowly up the stairs, undoing his bow tie as he goes, and is just walking past Nate’s room when he hears a weird, muffled noise. Knowing that Ellie is at rehearsal for the musical and Nate is supposed to be at some football team bonding thing for most of the afternoon, he panics a little. He stands frozen in the middle of the hallway for a moment, waiting to see if he hears anything again, and is about to shrug it off when he definitely hears someone giggle. 

Blaine swivels toward the noise, which definitely came from Nate’s room, and throws caution to the wind, flinging open Nathan’s bedroom door to find— well, not an axe murderer. Although, he might’ve preferred that honestly. No, instead he’s treated to the sight of Nathan sprawled out on top of Aaron on his bed, both of them shirtless, and essentially devouring each other’s faces. Or they were, before Blaine’s dramatic entrance. Now they’re both just staring in abject horror waiting for him to make the first move and he should probably say something and stop staring now—

“Um.” 

Oh, good Blaine, way to express yourself. 

He used to be so comfortable with sex related things and talking about them so he’s disappointed in himself for having no clue what to say or how to react, but he’s also never been faced with his son’s sexuality right in front of his eyes before so he’ll cut himself some slack this time. Instead he just gestures at them awkwardly, looking a bit like an angry chicken, and says, “I’m gonna shower.” He turns to leave but then immediately about faces again and adds, “Door! Uh, leave the door open for now. Please. Also, don’t have sex while I’m in the shower.”

Nathan, who is already pulling his shirt back on, starts choking on his spit and Aaron pats him on the back while Blaine quickly flees the scene. That went well. 

* * *

Blaine has been fidgety all afternoon since ‘the incident’ and he quickly slides Kurt’s chair under him at the restaurant and impatiently waits for him to lay out his napkin before he blurts, “We need to talk about Nathan having sex.” 

Kurt looks up from smoothing the creases in his napkin with a raised eyebrow. “O—okay? I mean, I figured we’d be talking about sex tonight, but I was kind of hoping it’d be about our sex life, not our son’s,” he trails off with a confused chuckle. 

“I walked in on him and Aaron making out today. They were horizontal on his bed, Kurt, and their shirts were off. And the door was closed. They obviously thought neither of us would be home for a while and who knows how far it would have gone if I hadn’t walked in,” Blaine finishes. His eyes are slightly manic, just like they were way back when Kurt confronted him about taking the safe route by going to med school or doing anything but pursuing his dreams. Kurt realizes after a second that Blaine is scared. 

Kurt furrows his brow, collecting his thoughts before speaking, “Honey, Nate’s eighteen. Stuff like that is going to happen but, and I know you know this, it’s completely normal and okay for him to want to have sex with his boyfriend. I do think we should actually get around to having the sex talk with him again, soon, but what’s really bothering you about this? Because I know you’re Mr. Sex Positivity so it can’t be the fact that he’s exploring that side of himself. So, what is it?” 

Blaine’s shoulders slump and he sighs. “I don’t know,” Kurt looks unimpressed with that response so he continues, “I think initially it did freak me out to actually see Nathan doing— stuff. It’s different thinking about it in the hypothetical sense compared to seeing it in action, and I know it could have been a lot more graphic but just knowing that he’s already at that stage did freak me out a bit. But more than that, I guess I’m just worried we didn’t prepare him well enough and he’ll end up getting hurt. What if he isn’t ready, Kurt? He’s so young and they’ve only been together for a few months and I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. Ever. Why can’t he just live in a bubble and be my sweet, little baby forever?” Blaine’s pouting now, so Kurt knows he’s realized that he overreacted and is ready to move into the rational-adult-and-parent stage of this discussion. 

Kurt places his hand over Blaine’s and squeezes it gently. “He might not be ready. However, we’ve told him many times that he doesn’t have to do anything he isn’t comfortable with and can take all the time he needs. We’ve given him the information, and we’ll give a refresher talk too so he knows how to be safe, but at this point it’s not up to us. Only he can decide if it’s the right time and if it is, then we need to support him. You know how badly it could go if we suddenly became those parents who tell their kids never to have sex. We want to make sure he and Ellie feel comfortable talking to us about that kind of stuff so that if something does go wrong, they’ll come to us for help. Right?” Blaine nods. 

“And I don’t ever want to see him get hurt either but chances are it’ll probably happen at some point. The good thing is, he’s a very lucky guy because he has two amazing, devoted fathers who will be there when it happens with hugs and ice cream and tissues,” Kurt says with a small smile and Blaine smiles back, looking much more at ease. 

“That is true. He is very lucky. I hope he appreciates just how incredible we really are,” Blaine winks at Kurt who laughs and they eventually do move on to talking about their own x-rated plans for the evening. When they make it back home, Nate and Ellie are both fast asleep so they decide to postpone the conversation until the morning. It’s okay, though, because they have much more interesting things they can do until then.

* * *

It’s early on Saturday morning, way too early to be up that’s for sure, but they’re on a mission. They had stopped off at a drugstore for supplies after dinner so they’re all set. 

They knock on Nate’s bedroom door and peek inside. He rolls over, blinking groggily, clearly confused about the pre-breakfast ambush. 

Kurt says, “Hi, honey. Your dad and I wanted to talk to you about something, scoot over.” Nathan scooches over so that Kurt can sit up against the headboard next to him and Blaine sits at his feet with his leg tucked up underneath him. 

“I heard about the little situation that happened yesterday and we wanted to discuss it. Okay?” Kurt asks and realization plays across Nathan’s face. 

“We weren’t having sex! I mean, I know it may have looked like we were headed in that direction but we weren’t. We knew you guys would be home soon, but I mean even if you weren’t we still wouldn’t have had sex. I’m sorry,” Nathan trails off awkwardly. 

Blaine says, “You don’t need to be sorry, bud. Although, come to think of it you did tell us you were going to be at a football event, so you lied about that I’m guessing?” Nathan shakes his head.

“No, that got postponed. The coach had to have an emergency root canal or something. Anyway, I meant that I’m sorry you had to walk in on us. We just, lost track of time.” Nathan blushes and looks away from his dads. They both share a look and smirk. 

Kurt starts, “Nate, you know it’s okay to have sex. We’ve talked about this. It’s alright and if you and Aaron both want to do it then we want to help you do it safely.” Nathan looks at Kurt warily and Blaine waves the little drugstore bag, catching his attention. He instantly goes red and his eyes widen. 

“Oh, well. I may have, um, already gotten stuff. Like, a few weeks ago. We haven’t had sex yet, but I just wanted to be ready for whenever we felt like it, so yeah. I’m good. But thanks,” Nathan says. 

“That’s great that you thought ahead, we’re really proud of you for doing that. But we still would like to talk about some things and answer any questions you might have. And, we looked up some websites that have good information that you can look at too, if you want,” Kurt responds. Nathan still looks unsure so Blaine rests his hand on Nathan’s knee and ducks his head to catch Nathan’s eye. 

“We’re your dads and we just want to make sure you’re being as safe as possible so that you can have the best experience possible. Trust me, Nate, sex is so much better when you don’t have to stress about STDs or STIs and can just enjoy yourself. I know we’re old and crusty to you,” Kurt makes an indignant noise, “but we’ve also had a lot of sex so we know what works and what doesn’t. As awkward as it may sound, we only want good things for you and that includes sex. We want you to have the best sex ever. So will you hear us out?”

Nathan is avoiding his dad’s eyes again but he’s holding in laughter so Blaine takes that as a good sign that his little speech was well received. Nathan just nods that it’s okay to begin so Kurt and Blaine take turns talking about hand jobs, oral sex, penetrative sex and prepping. How Nathan can do all of it or some of it or none of it, depending on what he and Aaron decide is right for them. 

They tell him all about safely storing his condoms. They make sure he knows that they can expire and they go over how to properly put one on. They tell him it’s important to use a condom for oral sex and anal sex but to switch them out between acts. 

They assure Nathan that he can always come to them if he thinks he needs to get tested or if he just has a question about something. They stress the importance of consent and what constitutes consent. They explain that it can be revoked at any time, and yes that includes during the actual sex. 

By the end of it, Nathan looks a bit overwhelmed by everything they just threw at him. They leave him with the condoms, lube, and list of websites he can check out and let him know he has time to peruse if he wants because they’re going to make quiche for breakfast and that always takes a little while to cook. Nathan just blinks and nods dazedly.

Once they make it downstairs to the kitchen, Blaine starts pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator and Kurt curls around him from behind, chin tucked onto his shoulder, arms wrapped around his stomach. He kisses just under Blaine’s ear and says, “I think that went really well. He didn’t look nauseous once or like he wanted to flee to Canada.” Blaine giggles. 

“Yep, he was great. I know I feel much better. It’s still strange to think about our baby having sex but I’m glad he’s not going in blind. We’re such great dads,” Blaine sighs, “we rock.” Blaine turns in Kurt’s arms and raises his hand. Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and high fives him before darting in for a quick kiss. 

“Indeed we do, dork. Now lets celebrate our success with some delicious quiche, shall we?” Kurt asks. 

“Let shall,” Blaine responds with a jaunty salute and goes back to gathering the ingredients. 

The quiche turns out fantastically, as expected. 

* * *

It’s a few months later, the Saturday after Valentine’s Day, and Kurt and Blaine are snuggled up on the couch watching Parks and Rec. Nathan is upstairs working on homework since he hadn’t been able to do it the night before because he and Aaron went out, and Ellie is out with her friends. Eventually, Nathan comes downstairs and plops down on the couch with them. They both look over at him but he’s staring intently at the TV so they go back to watching it as well to wait him out. 

Kurt pauses the show and gets up to go refill his and Blaine’s drinks. Once he gets back and is settled into Blaine’s side again, he moves to start the show back up but Nate says, “Hey, Pop, can you hold on a sec?” Kurt leans back into the couch and he and Blaine both raise their brows expectantly. 

“So, this is probably weird, but I wanted to let you know, uh. Aaron and I had sex.” Neither Kurt nor Blaine had quite been expecting that but they school their expressions quickly to look cool and collected. Or, at least they try.

“Oh, yeah?” Blaine asks, somewhat shrilly. Kurt not very subtly nudges his side and he winces. 

Nathan plows ahead, “Yeah. We were safe though, so you don’t have to worry about anything. And it was, it was good. Really good,” he smiles shyly. “So, I just wanted you to know that we’re at that point now, just in case you walk in on us again. Obviously I’ll do everything in my power to avoid that but I figured it was better I just tell you rather than have you find out that way.” 

They both nod and Kurt asks, “And you feel good about it? You were comfortable with everything and you’re happy?”

“Yes. We both talked about what we were okay with doing and we went slowly and, I mean it was awkward sometimes, but we just laughed it off and it was great. I’m really happy, Pop, honestly.” 

“Okay,” Kurt huffs out a small sigh, “Well then I’m happy for you, sweetie.”

“Me too, Nate. Congratulations!” Blaine says and they all laugh. 

Nathan rubs the back of his neck, “Thanks. Okay, well I’m gonna go finish my homework.” He gets up but stops in the doorway, “And dads? I just wanted to thank you for, you know, all of the advice and support and stuff. I’m really glad you’re cool with everything because I’d probably be way more stressed out about it if I couldn’t talk to you. So, thanks.” 

“Of course, honey. That’s what we’re here for,” Kurt says. Nathan gives them one last grin before he heads back upstairs, leaving just the two of them once more. 

Blaine turns to Kurt, “Seriously. We rock, best parents ever. We deserve a trophy and a crown and a badge and a sash and a cake and a— ah!” Kurt tackles Blaine back onto the couch. 

“How about you just kiss me, you weirdo?” 

Blaine’s face lights up and he says, “Ooh, that’s even better. Great idea, baby,” he mumbles before pulling Kurt down for a long, slow kiss.

His son is growing up and, while that really weirds him out sometimes, he knows it’s what is supposed to happen. He’s just glad they have such a good, strong relationship. Blaine sighs into the kiss wondering how he managed to end up with such an awesome family.


End file.
